Amy And Toadette's Seaside Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Two girls from different worlds... but they get along pretty well! Bet you didn't see this pairing coming, huh? Likely not.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy And Toadette's Seaside Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Jeeze... nothing all November. That's the holidays for you. Or... something. But hey, now I have an excuse for a new fanfic! ...Not that I won't update old fanfics. Anyway, time to stop talking. Enjoy!

ROB sighed as he looked at the huge computer screen in front of him. He was locked up in some old abandoned laboratory, of which he was locked up inside a dark room that had nothing except the huge computer screen in front of him.

"Hmmm..." The grey colored robot thought over as he typed on the keyboard, "Perhaps there's something I could do to raise some interest for myself... maybe merge some game universes together... or better yet, throw certain objects into a loop..." He continued pressing the keys on the keyboard as he then pressed the "ENTER" button, causing the huge computer screen to flicker various different colors quickly. ROB looked up, his eyes opening wider as the screen started to reveal some interesting images...

* * *

Amy Rose groaned in pain as she fell flat on her face. Getting up and rubbing the top of her head, the pink humanoid hedgehog stood up,folding her arms as she had a mixed expression on her face.

"Golly, where am I...?" Amy asked, the area being completely void of anything, nothing but white surrounding her. Suddenly, a pink humanoid mushroom girl landed right on top of Amy. "Ooof! What the..."

The humanoid mushroom girl shook her head as she rubbed the back of her head, apologizing. "Sorry about that! I was minding my own business when I suddenly popped up here!" She looked around, unsure of the situation. "Though to be honest, I'm not exactly sure of where I am..."

Amy dusted off her bright red dress as she approached the humanoid mushroom girl. "Say, don't you look familiar? I could have sworn I saw you in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

The humanoid mushroom girl gasped as she slapped her hands on her cute face. "Oh, of course! I'm Toadette!" After introducing herself, Toadette pointed at Amy, exclaiming, "Wait, you're Amy Rose! What are you doing here?"

Amy shrugged as she shook her head. "That's the same I would ask you. I have no idea..."

The two girls continued looking at each other, both confused, as the area suddenly shook, catching them by surprise. Suddenly, Amy and Toadette fell again, landing on a nice green patch of smooth grass. The two got up, dusting their dresses as they looked around them, shocked that they were in a familiar area.

"We're in Seaside Hill!" Amy exclaimed as she slapped her hands on her face. She turned to Toadette, still in shock. "I don't know how, but this is better than nowhere!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose and Toadette looked around as they noticed how pretty Seaside Hill was. Amy placed her hands on her hips as he had a confused expression on her face.

"Just why are we here, anyway? It doesn't make any sense," Amy commented as she tilted her head to the right.

Toadette rubbed her right arm as she noticed two small robots rolling past her. She called out to them, waving her left hand. "Hey! You two! Hey!"

The two robots, one a cube and the other a ball, formed out of their shape form, turning around and exposing themselves. Amy gasped as dropped her arms, recognizing the two robots.

"I know these two clowns!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Orbot and Cubot! What are you two robos up to?"

Orbot fumbled as he waved his hands frantically at Amy. "Now wait a minute, Miss Rose... we were just minding our own business! We have no idea what you were up to!"

Cubot scratched his head, looking at Toadette. "Golly, I've never seen a strange looking mushroom like that before!" He exclaimed in his cowboy voice, pointing at Toadette. "Just what is this critter, anyway?"

Toadette gasped, as she twirled around, introducing herself. "Why, I'm Toadette! I'm just your normal cutesy girl!"

Cubot rubbed his chin as he shrugged. "You're hideous for a cutesy girl."

Toadette was devastated, her eyes filled with tears as she began crying loudly, covering her face with her hands.

Orbot sighed as he patted Cubot on the back. "Cubot, there are some things that you don't say to a lady... that was one of them."

Cubot pushed Orbot off of him. "Yeah, but I was just being honest. You can't blame a guy for noticing this."

Amy whacked the Piko Piko Hammer down, but Cubot and Orbot dodged to the side, avoiding being crushed. Amy raised her hammer again, but Cubot tackled her from behind, knocking her down on the grass as Orbot snatched the hammer.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you two girls, but we've got to go," Orbot stated as he held the Piko Piko Hammer behind him, "It's no wonder you carry this hammer around, Miss Rose. It feels great! Ta ta!" He waved as he jumped on Cubot, placing his lower half onto Cubot's head and attaching it, with Cubot hopping away.

Amy groaned as he rubbed her head, standing up as she approached Toadette, who was still crying. "Well... that was rather unpleasant." She grabbed Toadette's hands, looking at her face to face. "Don't worry, Toadette. I think you're as cute as a butterfly!"

Toadette slightly blushed as she squealed with delight. "Oh Amy, you're so sweet..."

Amy giggled, but then got serious as she turned around, shaking her fists. "Right, then. Let's go kick those robots' robobutts and get back my precious Piko Piko Hammer!" She then dashed towards the eastern direction.

"Amy! Wait up!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed after Amy, following right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Toadette were heading eastward in Seaside Hill, chasing after Orbot and Cubot. Amy suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Toadette to trip and land on her face. Getting up after feeling the smooth green grass, Toadette walked up to Amy.

"What's wrong, Ms. Rose?" Toadette asked, her hands behind her back.

Amy looked down at her stomach, rubbing it with her right hand. "All this running can make a girl hungry." She sighed as she heard her stomach growl.

Toadette's stomach growled as well, causing Toadette to cover it with both of her hands. "Yipes! I guess you made a good point!" She looked around. "I see green foliage and pretty yellow flowers, but not much yummy treats..."

Amy looked up, gasping as she spotted several bananas on the palm tree above them. "Toadette, above you! Yummy treats!"

Toadette squealed with delight as she clapped her hands together. "Oh joy!" She climbed up the palm tree, grabbing the fruit and jumping down. Considering that the bunch of ripe yellow bananas had ten, Toadette split five off and gave them to Amy.

Amy licked her lips as she held the group of bananas tenderly. "Oh boy oh boy..." She ripped one out of the group and peeled it, proceeding to then suck down on it.

Toadette blinked, watching Amy suck down on the banana. She glanced at her bunch, then back at Amy, raising her right hand. "Umm, Amy... are you...?"

Amy briefly paused, eyeing Toadette and shrugged. "It's an instinct!"

Toadette blinked innocently a few more times, then shrugged with a smile. "You're right." She too placed down the other bananas and took one, peeling it and sucking it down in the same way as Amy. The two young girls got closer to each other, giggling with delight as they enjoyed their fruity treats... in a naughty way.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Toadette spent quite a while feasting on the delicious fruit, having stopped to fill up their stomachs. Amy burped loudly, which was followed by Toadette burping louder. The two young girls giggled as they stood up, their grumbling stomachs slightly pudgy.

"Man, that was yummy stuff we had," Amy commented as she rubbed her stomach.

Toadette nodded in agreement as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. But I think we might have forgotten the reason why we were running..." She quipped, burping again.

Amy placed her right hand on her face, her left hand on her elbow. "Running... oh yeah!" She snapped her fingertips. "I remember! We were chasing Orbot and Cubot! They have my Piko Piko Hammer!"

Toadette placed both of her hands on her face as she shook her head. "Golly... those two must be far off from here!"

Suddenly, the two girls were spoked out by a trio of Moto Bugs, who rolled into them, knocking the two girls into the air. Amy and Toadette fell on the ground, injuring themselves as they got up, the Moto Bugs rolling towards them again. Toadette jumped into the air, spinning around as she smacked the Moto Bugs, breaking the shells and revealing the blue flickies inside.

Amy gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Toadette, I didn't know you were quite strong!"

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Oh, well, I work out often! I gotta keep myself into shape!"

Amy and Toadette turned around, to see several more Moto Bugs rolling their way. Looking at each other, Amy and Toadette ran towards the Moto Bugs head on, preparing to beat them up.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Toadette finished beating up a couple of Moto Bugs, who were up to no good, who started trouble in the neighborhood. They got in one little fight, and their mom got scared and said they were all moving with their auntie and their uncle to Bel Air.

"Ugh, really?" Amy asked, placing her hands on her hips as she was annoyed at the use of an ancient meme.

Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "Gosh, Amy. I find it funny."

Amy sighed as she shook her head. "Yeah, but we still haven't found my Piko Piko Hammer. Or those two robotic clowns."

Toadette's eyes lit up. "There are clowns? Ooh! Where?"

Amy groaned as she slapped her forehead. "Nevermind! Come on, let's go beat up more badniks." She grabbed Toadette by the right arm and rushed forward, spotting several Moto Bugs, Egg Pawns, Crab Meats, and Buzzers just waiting to be beaten up.


	6. Chapter 6

Orbot and Cubot were just outside of the Ocean Palace, resting on the top of the center temple. Cubot held Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, with Orbot looking all around Seaside Hill with a pair of binoculars.

"Hmm. I haven't seen those two girls yet," Orbot commented as he turned to Cubot. "I think it's safe to say that we can go our merry way."

Cubot rubbed the back of his head. "I don't understand. Why are we taunting the girls again?"

Orbot shrugged. "Because we're programmed to be evil, remember?"

Cubot clapped his robotic hands together. "Oh! Yeah..." After several seconds, he tilted his head to the right. "Who are you again?"

Orbot sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head. "It's going to be one of those days..."


	7. Chapter 7

"...So, how long have we been here?" Toadette asked Amy Rose, the two of them still in Seaside Hill's Ocean Ruin race course.

Amy sighed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink head. "Oh, I don't know, but I hope we find my Piko Piko Hammer soon." She sniveled as she rubbed her nose. "I don't think I can stomach the thought of going on without it..."

Toadette moved her arms up and down as she tried to calm Amy down. "Come on, Ames, we can't give up! After all, you told me that if you can try, you can do anything!"

Amy stopped crying as she stared at Toadette, a blank expression on her face. "Did I really say that?"

"Boy, did you!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she giggled, twirling about as she took a bow, placing her hands behind her back. "Now, get out of that depressed mood and let's get your hammer back!"

Amy smiled, her eyes filled with hope as she hugged Toadette. "Oh... I don't know what I'd do without you, Toadette... thanks..." She sniffled, letting out tears of joy as Toadette hugged her back.


End file.
